


첫번째 탑승객

by morisot99



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Gen, acquaintances
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisot99/pseuds/morisot99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>추운 날, 마코를 차에 태우러 온 사람은 의외의 인물이었다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 일종의 성장소설 내지는 대화소설(....?)로 읽히길 바랍니다.
> 
> 전혀 친하지 않은 만 15살의 마코와 만 29살의 허먼. 
> 
> 의미있는 대화를 나누는게 가능할까요?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
*

그녀는 마냥 기다렸다.

조용한 이용자 한 사람을 위해서 평소보다 한 20분쯤 로비의 불을 더 오래 켜 놓고 문을 늦게 닫는 배려를 한다고 해서 AEL&P(알래스카 전기/전력회사)에서 전기 요금 폭탄을 때리지는 않을 것이다. 하지만 도서관장은 9시가 되자마자 단호한 손짓으로 마코를 쫓아냈다. 그나마 폐관 시간보다 10분씩 일찍 쫓아내지 않은 자신의 선의를 감사하라는 듯한 태도였다. 마코는 남에게 항의하는 일만큼은 무엇보다도 싫어했으므로 묵묵히 책을 덮고 문을 나섰다. 작은 농장 주택과 비슷한 규모와 외관을 한 도서관의 셔터를 내린 후, 도서관장은 자기가 살고 있는 주(州)만큼이나 넓은 엉덩이를 이끌고 어기적거리며 어둠 속으로 사라졌다.

2월의 알래스카에서 방한 코트는 아무 짝에도 쓸모없다. 영하 25도쯤 되는 기온 속에서는 모든 외투의 기능이 같아진다. 사람을 안에 봉인해놓고 천천히 얼려 죽이는 기능. 그녀는 목도리를 칭칭 목에 동여맨 채 스태커에게 전화를 걸었다. 아무 응답이 없던 30분 전과 달리 이번엔 그가 한 번에 받았다.

  
[ 그러니까 내가 진작에 가지 말라고 했잖니. ]

  
"버스가 안 올 줄 몰…랐어요."

 

그녀는 이끼리 딱딱 부딪힐만큼 떨면서 말했다.

  
"원래 8시 40분에 막차가 와야 하거든요. 그런데 안 왔어요."

피로가 타운의 유일한 버스는 68번 도로를 하루에 달랑 세 번 지나는데, 오늘은 그 세 번도 제대로 오지 않은 것이다. 이런 일이 흔하게 일어나도 주민 누구도 항의할 생각을 않는 동네다.

  
[ 아카데미 동쪽 1마일 바깥부터는 오지나 다름없다는 걸 잊지 말아라.]

"데리러 와주실 수 있으세요?"

[ 그러고 싶은데 지금 당장은 출발할 수가 없구나. ] 스태커 펜테코스트는 잠시 말이 없었다. [ 전화도 겨우 짬을 내서 받은 거란다. 자리에서 일어나려면 좀 더 기다려야겠어. ]

  
"히치하이크라도 해서 갈까요?" 마코는 자신 없는 말투로 물었다.

  
[ 그럴 거라면 차라리 거기에서 노숙을 하렴. ] 부드러운 답변이 돌아왔다. [ 네가 만약 내 입장에서 생판 처음 보는 여자애라도 난 이렇게 말할 거다. 이 시간에 여자애 혼자 히치하이크를 하는 건 자살보다 더 멍청한 짓이라고. 그리고 지금 도로를 돌아다니는 탈것이라고 해봐야 길 잃은 순록밖에 더 있겠니. 거기서 얌전히 기다려라.]

  
그래서 마코는 얌전히 기다렸다. 눈을 제외한 모든 신체 부위를 옷과 목도리 속에 최대한 깊숙이 파묻은 채로 정류장 벤치에 앉아있었다. 정류장은 처음 만들어질 땐 나무로 된 처마와 벽이 달려있었던 것 같았다. 그러나 겨울바람이 그것들을 다 앗아가 버렸는지 지금은 벤치를 포함해 목재로 된 골조만 처참하게 정류장 자리에 남아있었다. 바람을 막아줄 것이 하나도 없는 상태였다.  
마코의 온 근육에 힘이 들어갔다. 힘을 빼는 순간 추위가 그녀의 심장을 관통할 것 같았다. 20분쯤 기다린 참이었다. 21분이 되는 순간엔 온 몸이 냉동 연어처럼 굳어져서 바닥에 널브러질 게 분명하다는 생각마저 들었다. 그래서 자동차 바퀴가 도로를 밀고 들어오는 소리가 들리기 시작했을 때 그녀는 자리에서 펄쩍 뛰어오를 수밖에 없었다. 다가오는 차에 그녀의 생존 문제가 전적으로 달려있었다.  
차의 주인은 그녀가 시야에 잡히는 순간부터 속도를 낮추고 헤드라이트를 깜박거렸다. 마코는 도로로 달려나가 있는 힘껏 손을 흔들었다. 차는 정확히 그녀가 서 있는 곳 3m 앞에서 멈추었다. 마코는 그 차가 스태커의 에스컬레이드도 아카데미 공용 험비도 아니라는 사실을 깨달을 겨를이 전혀 없었다. 그녀가 조수석 문을 열어젖히고 차에 몸을 던져 넣고 문을 다시 닫기까지 딱 1.8초가 걸렸다.

  
"미안해요!" 마코가 후드를 뒤로 젖히며 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  
"바깥에 더 있었다간 꽝꽝 얼어버렸을 거에요." 그녀가 백팩을 벗어서 뒷좌석으로 던지고 안전벨트를 찾아 허둥대는 동안, 손 하나가 천장으로 올라와 실내등을 켰다. 마코는 안전벨트가 어디 붙어있는지 평생 모르고 살아온 사람처럼 언 손으로 여기저기를 더듬다가 겨우 고리를 찾아냈다. 실내등을 켠 손의 주인은 아무 말이 없었다. 마코가 왼쪽으로 고개를 돌릴 생각을 한 것은 ‘달칵’하는 소리와 함께 벨트를 채우는데 성공하고, 냉기로 가득한 한숨을 한번 훅 뱉은 후였다.

“아.” 그녀는 그녀를 바라보는 얼굴을 마주하는 순간 멍청하게 중얼거렸다.  
  
마코가 생각하기에 그녀를 데리러 올 만한 사람은 딱 둘 뿐이었다. 스태커, 아니면 낮은 확률로 텐도 초이. 텐도는 마코와 친했으며, 텐도에게만큼은 스태커가 이따금 사적인 부탁도 하곤 했던 것이다. 마코가 그의 차를 얻어 탄 적도 두어 번 있었다. 안이 기상천외한 쓰레기 천지여서 (한번은 그 속에서 찢어진 여자 팬티가 튀어나오기도 했다) 탈 때마다 기겁을 했지만.  
  
햄버거 썩는 냄새가 나지 않으니 오늘 그녀를 태운 차는 텐도의 것은 아니다. 시트는 얼룩 없이 깨끗했고, 희미한 방향제향이 났다. 스태커의 차도 아니다. 스태커의 차 안에서는 담배연기가 밴 가죽 냄새만 날뿐더러, 스태커가 자기 차를 다른 사람에게 몰게 하는 법은 절대 없기 때문이다. 운전대를 잡은 남자는 마코를 멀뚱히 바라보았다. 태워준단 말도 하지 않았는데 차 안으로 무작정 들이닥친 히치하이커를 보는듯한 눈길이었다.

모리 마코가 몇 시간 책을 읽으러 떠난 사이에 스태커 펜테코스트가 느닷없이 콧수염을 밀면서 자기 덩치를 조금 줄이고 인종을 바꿔보려고 노력한 게 아니라면, 그래서 그녀를 놀랠 작정으로 차를 몰고 온 것이 아니라면, 마코의 눈앞에 있는 남자는 명백히 허먼 고틀립이었다.

 

*

  
도서관은 백미러에 찍어놓은 작은 점이 되었다가 이윽고 사라졌다.

“죄송해요.” 마코의 목소리는 거의 속삭이는 수준이었다.

“아뇨.” 허먼은 앞만 보며 대꾸했다.

“아빠…아니, 사령관님이 직접 오실 줄 알았어요. 설마 박사님께 이런 걸 시키실 줄은 몰랐죠. 늦은 시간에 귀찮게 해드려서 정말 죄송해요.”

“미안할거 없어요. 덕분에 그 분이 내 리,리포트 데드라인을 하루 늦춰줬으니까.”

허먼은 자신에게 날아오는 마코의 시선을 느꼈지만 고개를 돌리지 않았다.

“세상을 끝장낼 것 같은 얼굴로 와서는 저한테 중대 임무를 내리시겠다길래 전, 전 무슨 일인가 했죠. 핵무기 해체라도 시키려나 싶었는데 알고 보니 그것보다 더 중, 중요한 일이었네요.”

“진짜 … 죄송해요.”

그녀는 입고 있는 코트 속으로 몸을 파묻어서 사라질 수 있다면 정말로 그러고 싶은 심정이었다. 허먼은 세 번째 ‘죄송해요’에는 대꾸하지 않은 채 운전에 집중했다.  
그들 옆으로 광활한 땅이 스쳐 지나갔다. 낮에는 그 땅에 얼음과 얼음으로 덮인 낮은 산이 있었으나, 밤에는 그것들을 다 쫓아내고 들어앉은 어둠만이 존재했다. 허먼의 캐딜락 앞으로 보이는 불빛이라곤 오직 헤드라이트가 비추는 빛과, 19마일 바깥에 있는 예거 아카데미에서 내뿜는 빛밖에 없었다. 3마일 내로 접근하면 그 빛도 환해 보이겠지만, 허먼과 마코가 있는 곳에서는 꺼지기 직전의 불씨처럼 아주 희미해 보일 따름이었다. 코디악 아일랜드의 도로에서는 어떤 가로등도 제대로 일하지 않는다.

“다음부턴 밤늦게 안 다닐게요.”

“그건 내가 아니라 사령관님께 말해야지요.”

“그렇게 말할게요.” 마코의　뺨에는 불이 붙을 지경이 되었다.

  
“늦게 다니지 마세요. 이런 곳에선 차 한번 놓치면 오도 가도 못하다가 얼, 얼어죽을 테니까. 도시에선 얼어 죽지야 않겠지만, 추위 대신 약에 절어서 여기저기 총이나 쏘고 다니는 놈들이랑 상, 상대해야 할 거고. 그런 놈들은 꼭 밤에 나오죠.”  
  
마코는 ‘맞아요’나 그 비슷한 소리를 어물거리면서 코트 옷깃 속으로 코까지 파묻었다. 침묵이 흘렀다. 급하게 올라탄 자리가 하필 조수석이라는 점이 그녀를 난감하게 만들고 있었다. 뒷좌석에 앉았더라면 얼른 자는 시늉이라도 할 수 있었을 텐데. 지금 그녀는 허먼과 지나치게 가까웠다. 가까운만큼 이상한 분위기는 더욱 뚜렷해졌다.

마코가 허먼의 얼굴을 처음 본 것은 2년 전이다. 2년간 두 사람이 나눈 대화를 다 꼽아보면 아마 백마디쯤 나올 것이다. 그 중 ‘안녕하세요’와 ‘안녕히 가세요’, ‘네’를 빼면 열 마디 정도 남는다. 허먼 고틀립이 제작한 프로그램을 마코가 다룬 횟수는 적게 잡아도 백오십 번은 넘을테지만, 프로그램의 제작자와 그녀가 맞대면한 횟수는 한 손으로 셀 수 있을 정도다. 마코는 허먼이 필요 이상으로 정중하다고 생각했다. 암만 모리 마코의 머릿속이 조숙하다 한들 결국 열다섯 살 여자애일 뿐이고, ‘미스 모리’라는 호칭은 그녀에게 부담스럽기 짝이 없었다. 그녀는 ‘미스 모리’라는 단어가 어린애 입술에 바른 립스틱 같다고 생각했다. 허먼은 처음 만나는 순간부터 지금까지 그녀를 죽 그렇게 불러온 유일한 사람이었다.  
스태커에게 자기 생각을 말해 본적도 있었지만 만족스럽지 못한 답변만 돌아왔다.

“널 어린애가 아니라 직장 동료로 대하는 모양이지.”

‘그런 거 싫어요.’ 마코는 마음속으로 고개를 저었다. 그녀는 어린애이고 싶었다. 적어도 그녀의 마음 일부는 그런 바람을 갖고 있었다. 피를 나눈 가족은 모조리 재앙의 틈바구니로 사라졌으며 그녀가 밟고 있는 커리큘럼은 MIT 공학 대학원생의 그것과 맞먹는 수준에 해당한다고 해도.  
빨리 어른이 되고 싶다는 소망이 모든 아이에게 유효한 것은 아니다. 그건 대체로 위험한 짓, 어려운 짓을 홀로 하지 못하게 간섭하는 어른들을 충분히 곁에 두고 있는 애들이나 꿈꾸게 되는 소망이다.

“다음엔 절대로 남에게 데리러 와달란 소리 안 할 거에요. 면허가 나오면 바로 제 차를 살거고….” 마코는 어쩐지 자신의 말이 변명 같단 생각이 들었다.

“아직 면허가 없어요?” 허먼이 조용히 물었다.

“아직은 그래요. 퍼밋(permit)은 받았지만, 진짜 면허가 나오려면 몇 달 기다려야 돼요.”

  
“올해 안, 안엔 나온단 얘기군요.”

“사실은요… 운전하는 방법은 퍼밋 따기 훨씬 전에 익혔어요. 열다섯 살 생일 지나자마자 퍼밋을 땄으면 적어도 겨울 되기 전엔 면허를 받았을 텐데.”

허먼은 혼자 뭔가를 납득했는지 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 그 모습을 보고 마코가 웅얼거렸다.

“합리적이지 못하다고 생각해요.”

“뭐가요?”

“전 자동차보다 훨씬 복잡한 기계들도 다룰 줄 알아요.”

그녀는 손가락을 꼼지락거렸다. “예거 시뮬레이터도 조작할 수 있어요. …실습용이긴 해도요. 그걸 사용하는데 나이 제약 같은 건 없어요.”

“그렇긴 하죠.” 마코가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알겠다는 투였다.

“시뮬레이터는 다루기 어렵고, 지금 당장 필요한 건 아니지만, 마음대로 다룰 수 있잖아요. 반면에 차는 운전할 능력도 충분하고, 저한텐 지금 당장 필요해요. 그런데 나이가 안됐다는 이유 때문에 면허도 못 받고, 운전도 못하고….”

“뭐, 여기 사는 이,이상 알래스카 주법(州法)을 어길 순 없지요. 내가 알기론 퍼밋을 따고도 6개월인가는 기다려야 면허가 나오는걸로 기억하는데.”

허먼이 운전대를 톡톡 두들겼다. “하지만 이상하단 생각엔 공감을 합니다. 세상이 다 뒤집어진 마당에 운전면허 규정 같은걸 아직도 옛날처럼 따지고 든다는 것이….”

마코가 여전히 코까지 코트에 넣은 상태로 고개를 돌리며 물었다. “그렇게 생각하세요?”

“규정이 지금보다 유해질 필요는 있죠. 태평양 연안에 사는 사람들은 11살, 12살짜리에게도 운전을 가르친다던데요. 혹,혹시라도 카이쥬가 나타나면 뛰는 것보단 차를 타고 도망치는 편이 낫다고 생각들을 하니까. 그리고 대중교통 수단이 죄다 제 기능을 못 하는 상황에서 차까지 못 몰면 어떡하겠어요. 면허를 따는 절차 정도만 줄여도 불만들이 없을 텐데. 미국은 법을 이상한데서만 지키려고 들어요.”

“여긴 조금 이상한 나라예요.”

마코의 얼굴이 다시 붉어졌다.

“이상하죠. 여러모로.” 허먼은 잠깐 생각에 잠겼다.

“유태인 갖고 하는 농담들만 이상한게 아, 아니더이다. 처음 도착했을땐 그것들이 이 나라에서 제일 이상한 줄 알았는데.”

“농담이요?”

“있습니다. 내 나라에서 내뱉는 순간 교수대로 끌려갈 그런 농담들이.”

그리고 두 사람 사이로 다시 침묵이 흘렀다.

마코는 창에 고개를 기대고 뭐라도 보려고 했지만, 눈에 들어오는 것은 어두운 안개뿐이었다. 차는 아까보다 느릿느릿 달리고 있었다. 원체 시야가 확보가 안 되는 통에 속력을 낼 수가 없는 탓이었다. 허먼은 입을 꾹 다물고, 오늘 막 도로 주행 연습을 시작한 사람처럼 조심스럽게 차를 몰았다. 날이 밝고 맑았더라면 20분 만에 아카데미로 날아갈 수도 있었겠지만, 지금은 차가 도랑에 안 처박히고 제대로 길 위에서 굴러간다는 것만으로도 만족해야할 판이었다.

마코는 어떤 예감을 받았다. 머리 위로 구름처럼 은은하게 드리우는 예감.

 

*

  
“왜 늦게까지 그런데 있었어요?”

불분명한 생각 속에 빠져있던 마코는 깜짝 놀랐다. “네?”

“아, 어…왜, 왜 아카데미에서 한, 한참 떨어진 도서관에 있었느냐고요.” 허먼은 말을 더듬지 않기 위해서 몇 번이고 숨을 들이켰다. “꽤 먼데.”

마코는 대답을 하려다가, 코와 입을 코트 바깥으로 빼내지 않으면 자신의 말이 허먼에게는 계속 노인의 웅얼거림 비슷하게만 들리게 될거라는 사실을 알아차렸다. 그녀는 느슨했던 자세를 고쳐 앉으며 고개를 슥 들었다.

“팀플과제 때문에요. 그 쪽이 아늑해서 공부하기 편해요.”

“도서관은 아카데미에도 있지 않나요?”

“거긴 불편해요.”

마코의 대답은 부드러웠지만 단호했다. 허먼은 더 묻지 않았다.

대화는 다시 끊겼다.

헤드라이트가 비추는 68번 도로가 본네트 밑으로 끊임없이 미끄러져 들어오는 광경을 보면서, 마코는 옷 속에서 겨우 얼굴을 내밀고서 한 대답이 고작 그것뿐이었다는 사실에 실망했다. ‘정말이지 난 왜 이럴까.’ 허먼은 오늘 마코에게 지난 2년 동안 건넸던 인사말들보다 1000배는 의미있는 말들을 건넸다. 기네스북에 오늘의 기록을 올리지는 못할망정 기회(사실 이게 무슨 기회인지도 잘 모르겠지만)를 걷어차서는 안 된다. 마코는 입을 열었다.

“과제에 나오는 학자 이름이 박사님 이름이랑 비슷했어요.”

“내 이름?”

허먼이 중얼거렸다.

“헤르만…뭐였거든요.”

마코는 허먼의 대꾸를 기다렸다. 하지만 허먼은 마코를 한번 힐끗 보는 것 외에는 별다른 반응을 보이지 않았다.  
그가 묵묵부답인 상태로 핸들을 움직이는 동안, 마코는 ‘헤르만’이 독일에서는 발에 채고도 남는 이름인지 아닌지의 여부와, 서양인들이 자기 퍼스트네임에는 별 관심이 없는 이유에 대해 생각해보다가, 나중에는 한번 쏟은 말을 주워 담는 기계는 어째서 만들어지지 않는 것인지 한탄하는 지경에 이르렀다. 다행히 허먼은 마코의 얼굴이 다시금 달아오르기 전에 먼저 입을 열었다.

“혹시 전기나 열, 열 관련 과제에서 나온 사람이에요?”

“네!”

마코는 눈을 크게 떠보였다.

“헬…름홀츠. 당장 생각나는건 그쪽인데.” 허먼은 앞유리를 통해 짙어지는 안개를 보면서 말했다.

“네, 헤르만 폰 헬름홀츠. 맞아요.”

마코는 ‘정답입니다!’를 외치는 퀴즈쇼 사회자의 미소를 억지로 띄워보려고 했지만, 허먼 고틀립의 시선은 온통 도로에만 쏠려있었으므로 다 헛수고였다. 갑자기 기세등등하게 앞을 가로막기 시작한 안개 군단 때문에 그는 차의 속력을 더 늦춰야 했다. 엑셀에는 사실상 발만 살짝 올린 꼴이었다.  
  
“이건 거의…기어가야겠는데요.” 허먼은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

“세상에.”

마코는 문 손잡이만 만지작거렸다. 헬름홀츠 따위. 정말 싫다.

“올 때만 해도 멀쩡하더니. 여기 날씨는 도저히 감, 감을 못 잡겠다니까.”

허먼은 와이퍼 조절 버튼 옆에 달린 스위치를 눌렀다. 유리에 서린 김이 걷혀나가면서 창밖으로 보이는 풍경이 약간 또렷해졌다. 또렷해지나마나 그들 앞에 확보된 시계는 달랑 10m 정도였으므로 별 의미는 없었다. 허먼에게 도움이 되는 것은 안개 속에서 홀연히 나타난 낡은 표지판뿐이었다. ‘피로가 타운’의 영역이 끝났다고 알리는 이별의 표지. 이 표지를 지나치면 앞으로 S자 커브길이 시작될 것을 허먼은 알고 있었다.

“길이 직선으로 뻗어있질 않아서 천천히 가야돼요.”

“네.” 마코는 지난 2년 동안 해왔던 말과는 좀 다른 말을 할 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.  
“도서관하고 아카데미가 이렇게 멀리 떨어져있는지 올때는 전혀 몰랐어요.”

“음.”

무뚝뚝한 목소리가 돌아왔다. 허먼은 인상을 잔뜩 쓰고 어둠을 잡아먹을 듯이 노려보는 것 말고는 아무 일도 할 생각이 없는 사람처럼 보였다.

“차에 버튼이 많네요.”

마코는 최후의 용기를 짜냈다. “처음 보는 것들 뿐인걸요.”

“버튼이요?” 경주마처럼 앞만 보고 있던 허먼이 그제야 마코를 보았다. 그의 시선은 마코가 손가락으로 가리키는 방향을 따라갔다.

“핸들 옆에 버튼이 많아요.”

“아, 이거…. 볼, 볼 일은 없었겠네요. 내가 당신을 여기 태운 적이 없었으니.”

핸들 옆에 붙어있는 것은 마치 자판이 작은 키보드처럼 보였다. 버튼 위에는 글씨들도 작게 쓰여 있었지만, 마코가 해석할 수 있는 단어는 제일 큰 버튼 위에 적힌 ‘on/off’ 뿐이었다. 나머지는 죄다 독일어였는데, 그녀로선 뜻을 하나도 짐작할 수가 없었다.

“자동 운전 장치를 컨트롤하는 리그(league)예요. 이, 이 장치를 작동시키면 네비게이터의 안내에 따라서 알, 알아서 목적지까지 차가 굴러가요. 안에서 뭐가 꼬였는지 하도 에러가 많이 나서 거의 안 쓰지만.”

“직접 만들고 설치하신 거예요?”

“그러니 엉망인거죠.” 허먼은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그러나 마코가 존경하는 듯한 눈으로 빤히 바라보는 통에 그는 말이 빨라졌다. “대, 대단한건 아녜요. 그냥 부득불 넣은 비상 장치예요. 내가 갑자기 운전을 못 하게 됐을 땐 적어도 안, 안, 안전한 곳엔 차를 댈 수 있어야 하니까.”

“비상 장치요?”

“보다시피 다리가 이 모양이라.”

허먼은 자기 무릎을 눈짓으로 가리켰다. 긴 새장같이 생긴 보정기가 그의 무릎과 정강이를 단단히 죄고 있다.

“느닷없이 무릎이 아프기 시작하면 답이 없어요. 누가 내 다리를 마취도 안 하고 드릴로 쑤셔대는 느낌이 들죠. 그렇게 되면 하던 짓 다 때려치우고 엎드려서 상황이 괜찮아질 때까지 빌고 또 비는 수밖에. 그런데 시속 100마일로 달리는 차들만 있는 고속도로 중앙 차선에서 관절이 깨질 것 같을 때도 그럴 수는 없는 거잖아요. 대비책은 항상 필요하죠.”

“아….” 마코는 당황과 후회를 몇 번을 더 반복해야 하루가 비로소 끝나게 되는지 알 수가 없었다. 오늘은 그녀의 입에 잘못된 선택지만 골라주는 악령이라도 달라붙은 모양이었다.

“그나저나 헬, 헬름홀츠라니.” 허먼은 헛기침을 했다. “이제 전기 역학 쪽으로 들어간건가요? 고생문 열렸군.”

“네?…네. 네.”

한 가지 확실한 것은 허먼의 옆자리에서 내리는 순간까지 마코의 당황은 계속되리라는 점이다. 그녀는 또 당황했다. “열역학하고 전기역학 쪽이요. 트레메인 박사님 클래스에서 저번 주 금요일부터 배우기 시작했어요.”

“그 치한테서 배울 거라곤 보신주의 밖에 없을텐데.” 허먼의 말은 또 마코를 놀라게 했다. 딘 트레메인은 겉보기로나 실제로나 쉰 살은 훨씬 넘었지만, 허먼 고틀립은 이제 고작 서른 살이었다. 혹은 스물아홉이거나. 허먼의 초인적인 업적을 감안하더라도, 마코의 교관이 받은 학위의 개수가 허먼이 받은 학위보다 최소 6개는 많을 것이다. 그러나 허먼은 전혀 개의치 않고 말을 이었다.

“교수로 치면, 한 학기 내내 팀플 과제만 뿌려놓곤 학생들이 고통스러워하는 꼴을 보면서 오르가슴을 느끼는 인간이에요. 물론 가르치는거라곤 하나도 없고. 흔한 변태지. 내, 내가 그렇게 그 인간 쫓아내라고 위에 클레임을 걸어댔는데.”

“수업은 나름대로 괜찮은 것 같았는데요.” 마코의 목소리가 기어들어갔다.

“수업을 시작한 때가 저번 주라면서요? 그렇다면 당신이 벌써 팀플에 매여 있는 게 말이 안 되죠. 커리큘럼이 엉망진창인거예요. 인풋은 시켜주지도 않으면서 아웃풋을 내놓으라니.”

“그래도 할 수 있을 거에요. 어떻게든” 그녀의 목소리는 더욱 작아졌다. “지금까지 그래왔는걸요.”

“상황이 암담한데도 ‘어떻게든’ 결과를 내놔야 하는 사람은 나 같은 실무자들이지, 학생이 아녜요. 미스 모리는 학, 학생이잖습니까.”

“…….”

마코는 입을 다물었다. 허먼이 그녀를 보고 있었다.

차는 구름을 통과하는 비행기처럼 소리 없이 안개 속을 항행했다. 바퀴와 도로가 마찰하면서 내는 소리조차 잘 들리지 않는다.

모리 마코는 스태커의 말을 떠올렸다. ‘널 직장동료로 대하는 모양이지.’ 정말 그럴까? ‘어린애가 아니라.’ 정말로? 그녀 옆에서 캐딜락의 운전대를 잡고 있는 이 남자는 그녀를 아이와 어른 중 어느 쪽으로 생각하고 있는 걸까? 그가 진짜로 쓸모없다고 생각하는 사람은 트레메인이 아니라 그의 옆에 앉아서 소심하게 중얼거리는 여자가 아닐까? 그녀가 언젠간 ‘쓸모 있는 실무자’가 될 날이 올 거라고, 그가 생각하기는 할까?  
그녀는 허먼의 표정으로부터 아무것도 읽어내지 못했다. 아니, 하나는 읽을 수 있었다. 난처해하는 마음.

  
“알았어요, 허먼.”

어떤 말들은 내용이 슬프지 않아도 슬프게 들리고, 지금 그녀의 말이 딱 그랬다.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

*

허먼 고틀립은 짧은 침묵 후에 마코에게 말을 걸었다.

“미스 모리, 앞에 있는 수납칸 좀 열어봐줄래요?”

마코는 무릎 앞에 있던 손잡이를 살짝 눌렀다. 손잡이가 붙은 부분이 기울면서 깨끗한 수납칸 안쪽이 모습을 드러냈다.

“거기 뭐가 있는지 좀 봐줘요.”

마코의 시선이 조심스럽게 안에 있는 것들을 훑었다.

“…티슈, 수첩, 안경갑, 펜…하고 박하사탕 통이요.”

그녀는 그 말을 하며 사탕통을 집어 올려 살살 흔들어보았다. 달각거리는 소리가 났다.

“그리고 수첩 하나가 더….”

"그게 끝입니까?"

"네."

마코는 지금 당장 사탕을 하나 꺼내서 건네야 하는지 궁금했다. 아니면 붉은 수첩의 몇 페이지를 펴서 읽어줘야 하는걸까? 그러나 허먼은 독일어로 뭐라고 중얼거리곤, 영어로는 마코에게 이렇게 말했을 뿐이다. "그럼 됐어요."

마코는 그의 목소리에서 아주 미묘한 짜증을 읽었다.

 

*

 

캐딜락이 안개와의 싸움에서 한 발 뒤로 물러나, 차 안에서 확보할 수 있는 시계(視界)가 반경 5m 정도로 줄어들었을 때였다.

"아까 나를 허먼이라고 부르지 않았어요?"

허먼이 머뭇거리며 꺼낸 말에 마코가 고개를 천천히 돌렸다.

"제가 그랬어요?"

"확실히."

"죄송해요."

마코는 하면서도 스스로 그 말에 질려가는 기분이었다. 허먼의 시선이 그녀를 향했다.

“지금 무슨 맥락 때문에 당신이 내게 사과해야하는지 전…혀 모르겠는데요.”

“글쎄요.”

그건 자신이 묻고 싶은 질문이라고, 마코는 마음 한구석에서 속삭이는 소리를 들었다.

“‘고틀립 박사님’이라고 불러야 했던 것 같아서요.”

“아니, 나는….”

허먼의 한 손이 초조하게 머리를 쓸어 넘겼다. 사이가 좋아질 기미가 안 보이는 마음과 입의 관계는 허먼을 항상 괴롭혔다. 그가 급하게 둘의 중재에 나서는 동안, 마코는 우울한 얼굴로 고개를 숙이고 있었다.

“당신이 날 어떻게 부르든 그건 당, 당신 마음이에요. 사과 듣자고 한 얘기가 아니었다고요.”

“예의 안 갖추는 거 싫어하시잖아요.” 마코가 말했다.

“아니, 그게, 아니라니까요. 물론 생전 처음 보는 작자들이 나를 대뜸 ‘허먼’이라고 부르는 건 질색이지만, 당신하고 나하고 모르는 사이가 아니게 된지는 한참 지났잖아요.”

허먼은 뒷목을 벅벅 긁었다. “맙소사. 나, 나, 나도 지금 내가 뭐라는 질 모르겠네. 미안한 건 내 쪽이에요. 당신 또래 여자하고 얘기해 본 게 10년전 얘기라. 10년 전에도 말이 서툴렀는데 지금은 서투른 정도가 아니라 최악이에요.”

마코는 차가 약간 빨라진 것을 느꼈다. 허먼이 긴장한 와중에 엑셀에 올린 발에 더 힘을 주었기 때문이다.

“박사님 말솜씨가 서투르다고 생각한 적 없어요.”

“월례 세미나나 컨퍼런스에서야 나도 멀쩡한 것처럼 보이겠죠. 내 말은, 내가 대화에 능한 사람은 아니라는 겁니다.”

“박사님….”

“오해하진 마요. 난 하루에 20시간 정도는 화난 것처럼 보인다고들 하니까. 어젠 만나는 사람들마다 오늘따라 유난히 스트레스가 심해보이네 어쩌네 한마디씩 하고 지나가더라고요. 난, 난 그냥 세수하다가 안경을 어디 뒀는지 생각이 안 나서 고민하고 있었던 것뿐인데.”

“사실 아까부터 계속 화나신 것처럼 보였어요.” 마코의 솔직한 대답이 흘러나왔다.

그러자 허먼이 목 끓는 소리로 뭔가를 작게 중얼거렸는데, 아마도 ‘미치겠네’나 ‘그게 아니라’ 따위의 뜻을 가진 독일어였을 것이다. ‘이래서 계집애들이란’ 같은 말일 수도 있겠다. 그러나 지금 마코에게는 허먼의 독일어가 (그 뜻이 뭐든 간에) 포로 수용소장의 음산한 투덜거림처럼 들릴 따름이었다.

“화나지 않았어요. 그럴 이유가 없죠. 내가 굳이 화내는 일에 정력을 낭비하게 만드는 인간은 내 실험실 반쪽을 차지하고 있는 가이즐러 박사 하나뿐예요. 그리고 도대체가 이 코디악 아일랜드에서 당신 때문에 화를 낼 사람이 존재하기는 해요?”

“많을걸요.” 그녀는 당혹감을 감추지 못했다.

“음…, 그렇다면 아카데미에 기어들어온 인구의 반은 분노 조절 1급 장애자란 소린데.”

허먼은 고개를 저었다.

“당신은 펜테코스트 사령관이 당신에 관해서 어떻게 말하는지 하나도 모르나봐요. 그 사람의 친구들이 당신에 대해서 뭐라고 하는지도 모르고.”

“세상에. 아빠는 제가 무슨 짓을 하든 화를 못 내는 분이신걸요, 박사님.”

불그스름한 실내등이 마코의 막막한 표정을 비추었다. 유리창에도 그 표정의 일부가 흐릿한 형상으로 떠올라 있었다.  
3천 피트 상공에서 타원형 창에 비치던 그녀의 얼굴과 닮았다. 그 때의 얼굴도 우울했다. 하네다 공항이 시야에서 사라졌을 무렵부터 슬픔은 젖은 종이처럼 마코의 얼굴에 달라붙어 그녀를 숨 막히게 했다.  
스태커는 그 때 그녀에게 말을 걸지 않았다. 그렇게 해서 그녀에게 홀로 슬퍼할 시간을 주었다.

 

“스태커 펜테코스트 사령관보다 공과 사를 분명히 하는 인간이 있다면 지금이라도 이 나라는 대법원장을 그 작자로 갈아치워야 할거요. 그 사람은 자기 팔다리에도 관대한 인간이 아녜요. 당신에게 중대한 흠을 발견했다면 즉시 지적해댔을 거예요. 정나미가 떨어질 정도로.”

“…….”

“내가 지난 2년간 사령관 밑에 있으면서 당신에 대해 들은 안 좋은 얘기라곤 이거 두개 밖에 없어요. ‘기운이 없어 보이는 날이 많다’, ‘자주 무리한다’ 이걸 안 좋은 얘기라고 할 수가 있다면 말이죠.”

“그건….”

“스스로를 과소평가할 필요는 없어요. 사령관은 바라지 않는 것 같지만, 내 동료들 중에 당신이 하루 빨리 실무에 투입되길 바라는 사람들이 많아요. 특히 엔지니어팀이.”

마코는 허먼을 보았다. 그녀는 허먼의 얼굴에서 억지로 위로하는 기색을 찾아보려고 했지만, 허먼의 얼굴은 평소와 똑같았다. 우스꽝스러울 정도로 진지해 보인다는 뜻이다.

“치프 엔지니어는 당신을 아예 자기 백업으로 삼고 싶다더군요.”

예거 테크놀로지 연구부서의 치프 엔지니어는 마코도 잘 아는 인물이다.

“텐도 치프를 말씀하시는 거예요?”

“못 믿겠으면 그에게 직접 물어봐요. 그 쪽은 누구보다도 인, 인재에 목매고 있으니.”

허먼은 그 말을 하며 휘파람 내지는 작은 신음 같은 소리를 냈다. 그는 몸이 보내는 신호를 무시하고 앞 창 너머에 있는 것들에 집중하려고 애썼지만, 도무지 집중할만할 거리가 없었다. 유리창 바깥은 미국의 오지가 아니라 악몽의 입구 어딘가의 광경과 더 유사했다. 뉴튼 가이즐러 같은 부류에게는 블레어 윗치나 사일런트 힐을 떠오르게 하고, 허먼에게는 순수한 초조함만 가져다주는 풍경이었다.  
그는 계기판의 바늘을 흘끔 보았다. 바늘은 8시 방향으로 향했다. 그것이 알려주는 것은 이 차에 남은 기름의 양뿐만이 아니었다. 6년 전부터 엉망진창이 된 원유수급량의 현실을 손가락 한 마디보다 짧은 바늘이 똑똑히 가리켰다.  
2013년 이후로 거의 모든 차의 바늘은 단 한번도 12시 방향을 가리키지 못했다.

“그분은 절 착하다고 생각하시는 것뿐이에요.”

마코는 지나치게 가라앉은 목소리를 내지 않으려고 노력했다. “전 소위 ‘불평 없이 말 잘 듣는 애’ 잖아요. 그분이 미래의 저를 괜찮은 하급 보조로 생각하실 수는 있겠죠.”

“미스 모리.”

마코는 허먼의 말을 듣지 못한 척 했다.

“정작 저와 지금 함께 하는 사람들은 저를 맘에 들지 않아하는 걸요. 저도 제 자신이 맘에 들지 않고요.”

“미스….”

“제 기분에 신경 쓰이게 해드렸다면 죄송해요, 박사님.”

**“제기랄!”**

허먼의 손이 운전대를 쾅 내리쳤다. 그 바람에 나팔 소리 같은 클랙션이 허공으로 울려 퍼졌고, 마코는 화들짝 놀랐다.

“박사님?”

“있, 있잖아요.” 허먼은 마코보다도 어쩔 줄 몰라 했다.

“그…나랑 계속 무슨 말이든 할 거라면 제발 그 ‘박사님’ 소리 좀 집, 집어치우고 얘기해요. 무슨 수치스러운 별명처럼 들린다고요.”

운전대를 내려친 손이 이번에는 그의 머리를 마구 헝클어뜨려 놓기에 여념이 없었다. 마코에게는 그의 목덜미가 10월의 뉴잉글랜드처럼 벌건 빛으로 불타오르는 것이 보였다.

“난 그냥 고틀립이에요. 그게 맘에 안 들면 차라리 헤르만이라고 불러요. 내가 ‘박사님’이란 단어를 이름 앞에 달아도 이상한 나이가 되지 않을 때까진 그렇게 해요.”

“그게 언젠데요?”

“50년 쯤 지나면!”

그는 그 뒤에 망설이며 말을 덧붙였다. “그때까지 살아있으면 말이죠.”

“다른 분들이 ‘박사’라고 불러도 뭐라고 안 그러셨잖아요. 아빠도 항상 ‘박사’라고 부르시는데.”

“그거야 그 많은 인간들 말버릇을 일일이 고쳐주고 다니기엔 너무 늦었으니까 참고 넘어가는 거죠. 뉴튼이 이상한데서 ‘박사’라는 호칭을 남발하고 다닌다고 해서 그 옆에 있는 나까지 한통속으로 몰아가지 마요. 세상에 ‘고틀립 박사’만큼 기분 나쁜 단어가 또 있을까.”

“전 뉴튼을 박사님이라고 부른 적 없어요. 그 분이 그렇게 부르라고 하신적도 없고.” 마코의 머릿속은 혼란스러워졌다. “박사라는 호칭이 왜 그렇게 싫으신 건데요?”

“‘고틀립 박사’는 내가 아니라 **내 아버지** 란 말요!”

허먼이 소리질렀다. “나 말고, 라스 고틀립! 그 미친 놈!”

마코는 허먼이 끼얹은 커피를 뒤집어쓰기라도 한 것처럼 급하게 입을 다물었다. 차 안의 분위기는 순식간에 얼어붙었다. 운전대를 잡은 허먼의 손이 하얗게 질렸다. 그는 입술을 꽉 깨문 채로 잠시 아무런 말이 없었다. 시간이 지나 허먼이 다시 입을 열었을 때 그에게서 흘러나오는 말들은 놀랍도록 침착했지만, 그의 말을 듣는 마코의 표정으로부터는 침착의 ‘침’ 자도 찾기가 힘들었다.

“…적어도 아카데미에서는 ‘고틀립 박사’가 나를 지목하는 단어가 맞지만, 이 코디악 아일랜드 바깥에서는 그렇지 않아요. 보통 ‘고틀립 박사’라고 하면, 리치먼드에서 생명의 벽 프로젝트를 붙들고 있는 라스 고틀립 박사를 말하는 겁니다. 그 인간하고 제가 혼동되기는 싫어요.”

“몰랐어요.”

마코가 창백한 얼굴로 중얼거렸다.

“그게 정상이에요.”

허먼이 대꾸했다.

“당신은 아직 바깥에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 모르니까. 뿐만 아니라 이전에 무슨 일들이 있었는지도 모,모르죠. 그 편이 나아요. 소리 질러서 미안해요. 하지만 이해해줘요.”

차 앞을 가로막는 아버지의 모습을 목격하기라도 한 양 그의 낯빛이 어두워졌다.

 

*

 

다시 정적이 흘렀다. 끊임없는 어둠이 그들 옆을 지나갔다. 마코는 깍지 끼운 두 손에 힘을 주고 속으로 가만히 숫자를 셌다. 하나, 둘, 셋. 아니. 이게 아냐. 하나, 둘, 셋. 다시.

“그럼 앞으로 어떻게 하면 좋죠?”

이 말을 하기가 왜 이리 힘든지 마코로서는 알 수가 없었다.

“뭘…, 날 어떻게 불러야 하냐고 묻는 거예요?”

허먼이 반문했다.

“‘헤르만’으로 불러요?”

“그러라고 했, 했잖아요.”

“‘허먼’은 안 되고요?”

“그건 완전히 미국식인데.” 허먼은 고개를 저었다. “게다가 뉴튼이 부르기 시작한 이름이라 껄끄러워요.”

마코는 속으로 되뇌었다. H-E-R-M-A-N-N. 헤르만. 헤르만?  
또는 고틀립.

그러는 동안 허먼이 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

“몇 년 동안 제대로 된 발음으로 불려본 적이 거의 없어요.”

“다들 당신을 ‘허먼’이라고 불러서요?” 마코가 물었다.

“뭐, 그렇죠. 이젠 헤르만이 남의 이름처럼 들릴 지경인데요. 예전엔 내 진짜 이름이 어떻든 아무 생각도 없었는데 이제는 좀 아쉬워지네요.”

마코는 이번엔 숫자를 다섯까지 셌다. 그리고 심호흡을 한번 훅 내뱉었다.

“제가 헤르만이라고 부르길 바라시면, 부탁 하나만 들어주세요.”

허먼의 눈이 그녀를 향했다. 마코는 본인이 생각하기에도 오늘의 자기 자신이 신기하게 생각될 따름이었다. 용기의 근원은 그녀 밖에 따로 뿌리를 내린 듯이 느껴졌다. 그녀는 거기에 기대기만 하면 되는 것이다.

“절 미스 모리라고 부르지 않으셨으면 좋겠어요. 저는 그냥….”

그녀는 침을 삼켰다.

“마코예요. 다들 그렇게 부르고 앞으로도 그렇게 부를 거예요.”

“그 이름이 맘에 들어요?”

허먼이 아무렇지도 않게 물었다. 훗날 허먼은 그것이 정말로 아무 생각 없이 던진 말이었다고 마코에게 털어놓았다. 사실, 그런 질문을 했었는지도 제대로 기억하지 못했다. 하지만 마코는 크게 한 방 맞은 기분이었다. 15년간 마코의 부모를 포함해 아무도 묻지 않은데다가 물을 생각조차 하지 않은 질문이, 이름조차 편하게 부를 수 없던 남자에게서 튀어나온 것이다. 너무나 느닷없이.

 

“네….”

마코는 주먹을 말아쥐었다. “스태커 아버지가 부르는 이름대로 남들이 나를 부르길 바라요.”

그리고 모리라는 이름은 너무 무겁다. 발바닥에 닿는 다다미의 까칠한 감촉과, 문 옆에 달려있던 나무 명패와, 안방에서 세 개의 얇은 나무 기둥이 받치고 있던 일본도, 어머니의 무릎과 아버지의 마른 목소리를 떠올리게 하는 이름이기 때문이다. 처마에 반쯤 가린 하늘을 생각나게 하기 때문이다. 그녀의 기억은 쌓은 지 오래되지 않은 모래성처럼 아직도 굳건하다. 성이 무너지기 위해선 ‘시간’이라는 글자들이 떠다니는 물결이 수십 년간 마코의 해변으로 몰아쳐야 한다. 그러나 지금 물결은 너무 잔잔하고 이제 고작 2년을 몰아쳤을 뿐이다.

“나라면 제일 피할 것 같은 이름이군요.”

마코는 그 말에 어떻게 대꾸해야 할지 몰라 약간 머뭇거렸다.

“아버지에게 어떤 이름으로 불리셨어요?”

“기억 안 나요. 그쪽이 나만 꼭 집어서 불러 준 적이 거의 없어서.”

그는 입을 씰룩거렸다.

“그 사람은 어쩔 수 없이 나를 불러야 할 땐 ‘Du’라고 불렀어요. 영, 영어의 ‘You’ 말이에요. 그 ‘Du’ 소리가 나한테는 항상 불길한 징조였죠.”

그리고 침묵이 다시 이어졌다. 가족 관계를 단 몇 문장으로 압축하는 능력에 마코가 깊은 인상을 받는 동안, 허먼은 계속 얼굴을 찡그렸다 폈다하는 행동을 반복했다. 그는 의미 없이 백미러를 조정하기도 하고 (뒷좌석과 안개의 생김새를 확인하기 위해 백미러를 사용하는 사람은 없을 것이다.) 카오디오를 켰다가 끄기도 했다. (코디악 아일랜드까지 주파수가 닿는 방송을 보내는 유일한 라디오 방송국은 2개월 전에 문을 닫았다) 바꿀 이유가 없는 기어를 만지작거리기도 했다. 아마 허먼을 생전 처음 보는 사람이 마코의 자리에 앉아 있었더라면, 그 사람은 허먼이 집에 가스 불을 켜놓고 나왔나보다고 생각했을 것이다.

‘강박장애하고 약혼한 친구야.’ 텐도가 마코에게 커피를 나눠주면서 말한 적이 있었다. ‘조금 있으면 청첩장도 날아올걸. 그 치를 보면 아무 일도 안하고 생각 없이 몇 분만 멍 때리고 있는게 세상에서 제일 불가능한 미션처럼 보인다니까.’ 마코는 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지 비로소 깨달아 가는 중이었다. 그녀는 허먼이 재채기를 터뜨릴락 말락 하는 사람처럼 인상을 써대는 이유가 자신과는 아무 관계가 없고, 단지 몸에 밴 습관 때문에 그가 그러고 있다는 것을 이제 약간은 납득할 수 있었다. 그러자 부산한 허먼의 몸짓에 신경이 조금 덜 쓰였다.

몇 분전의 예감대로 눈송이가 하나 둘 창에 내려앉기 시작했지만, 그녀는 얼른 알아차리지 못했다. 그녀의 의식은 잠시 내부로 들어와 기억의 성을 보고 있었다.

“아빠… 그러니까 스태커 사령관님은 제가 여기 오기 전까지는 다른 이름으로 절 불러줬어요. 처음부터 마코로 부르지는 않으셨어요.”

차 안은 조용했다.

“가족들이랑 친구들이 절 부르던 이름을 말해주셨죠.”

“어떤 이름이었는데요?”

“‘마짱’이요.”

“흠.” 허먼은 뜻 모를 소리를 냈다.

“말하자면 그게 제 일본식 애칭이었어요…. 세상이 변하는 일이 없었더라면 저는 일본에서 계속 ‘마짱’으로 살았을거예요. 커서도 그렇게 부르는 사람들이 있었을 거고요. 사실 그게 제일 좋아하는 이름이었어요.”

마코는 손가락으로 습기 찬 창문을 살짝 문질러보았다. 그녀의 온기에 물기가 응어리져서 아래로 천천히 떨어졌다.

“미국에 와서는 그냥 마코가 되어버렸지만요. 지금은 마짱이라고 불러주는 것까진 바라지 않고, 내 이름을 ‘매코’나 ‘메이코’로 부르는 사람들만 없었으면 해요.”

“무슨 마음인지 알 것 같네요.”

“저도 알 것 같아요. 헤르만이 왜 ‘허먼’으로 불리기 싫은 건지.”

허먼은 운전대를 붙잡고서 눈만 껌벅거렸다. 그가 와이퍼 위로 쌓이는 하얀 알갱이들을 보고 ‘지금 눈이 오는구나’ 하고 깨닫기까지는 시간이 걸렸다.

“헤르만도 남들이 진짜 이름을 가져가도록 내버려두고 싶지 않은 거라고 생각해요.”

“…….”

“진짜 이름만이 내가 아는 ‘나’를 담고 있으니까요.”

그녀는 오니바바가 가져간 이름을 떠올렸다. ‘등나무집의 마짱’을 ‘마코 모리 펜테코스트’로 바꿔놓은 운명에 대해서 생각했다. 그녀를 아무것도 없는 낯선 해변으로 날려 보낸 거센 돌풍에 관해서 생각했다. 고향에서 쌓은 기억들은 이제 먼 섬의 바닷가에 쌓인 모래성처럼, 눈에 보이기만 할뿐 손댈 수는 없는 것들이 되었다.

“박ㅅ …. 헤르만도 그렇게 생각하세요?”

“모, 모르겠어요. 내가 내 이름에 대해서 그렇게까지 거창하게 생각했던가?”

마코가 얼핏 본 허먼의 뺨에는 핏기가 없었다.

“십중팔구 아버지가 지었을 이름에 별 의미 부여하고 싶지 않거든요. 난, 내가 단지 대서양을 건너왔단 이유로 내게 친숙했던 모든 것들을 빠짐없이 몸에서 털어내려는 이 나라에 넌더리를 내는 것뿐이에요. 그네들은 날 자기들 방식으로 부르면 내가 더 가깝게 느껴진다고 생각하는 모양인데, 천만에요. 그건 오지랖 이상도 이하도 아니지.”

그는 한숨을 두어 번 쉬더니 말을 이었다. “허먼이라고 부르지 말랬더니 ‘헤르미’나 ‘마니’라고 부르는 놈도 있는데, 정말이지 돌겠습니다.”

“누가 그렇게 불렀어요?” 마코가 물었다.

“뉴튼 말고 또 누가 있겠어요.” 허먼은 더 큰 한숨을 내뱉었다. “그렇게 부를때마다 목을 꺾어버리고 싶어요.”

“귀여운 이름인데요.”

“뉴튼이 진심으로 그렇게 생각하게 될까봐 두렵군요. 날 약, 약 올리기 위해서라면 자기 기호조차도 스스로 바꿔버릴 녀석이라.”

마코는 속으로 웃었다.

“뉴튼이 싫으세요?”

“그 자식이 내 앞에서 영영 꺼지게 된다면 세상 모든 인간이 날 허먼이라고 부른대도 상관없어요.”

 

*

 

허먼은 와이퍼를 작동시켰다. 그러자 눈이 얇게 쌓인 본네트와, 헤드라이트의 빛과, 흩날리는 눈발이 유리창을 통해 선명하게 보이기 시작했다. 보이는 건 그게 전부였다. 도로를 포함한 나머지 풍경은 모두 두터운 구름 속에 잠겼다. 두 사람이 달리는 도로는 그들이 탄 캐딜락 앞바퀴 아래에서 끝나버린 것 같았다. 차의 속력은 이미 시속 15마일 아래로 떨어진 상태였다. 그러나 그보다 더 낮은 속력으로 달려도 웬만한 종류의 사고는 충분히 일어날 수 있을 듯 했다. 허먼이 나지막하게 투덜거렸다.

“좀만 더 가면 남극점도 나올 것 같군.”

“정말 그래요.”

마코는 창 밖의 광경에 압도되어 입을 벌렸다. 그녀는 그전까지 설원 한복판에 직접 발을 들여놓은 적이 한번도 없었다.

“마코…, 앞으로 아카데미 밖으로 나갈 땐 차를 가진 친, 친구랑 같이 다니든가 해요.”

허먼이 다시 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

“혼자 나갔다가 또 날씨가 이 모양 이 꼴이 되어도, 오늘처럼 누가 마중 나와 준다는 보장이 없잖아요. ‘마짱’이라는 이름을 알려줘도 될 만큼 친한 사람이 있으면, 그 사람에게 같이 있어달라고 부탁해요.”

조용히 내리던 눈이 점차 섬뜩한 바람소리를 동반하는 눈보라로 변해가는 동안, 마코는 대답이 없었다. 차가 약간 흔들리는 느낌이 들었다. 돌풍 때문인지 그냥 기분 탓인지는 알 수가 없었다.  
다만 이 점은 거의 확실했다. 알래스카의 날씨가 그들의 행로에 적극적으로 간섭하러 나서기 시작했다는 점 말이다. 허먼은 급한 대로 핸드폰의 네비게이터를 켰지만 (이 지역에서 이용 가능한 간선도로는 딱 3개였기 때문에, 허먼을 포함해 아카데미에 있는 그 누구도 굳이 카 네비게이터를 설치할 필요성을 못 느껴왔다.) 네비게이터는 그들이 있는 위치가 어디인지 감조차 잡지 못했다. 그는 욕지거리와 함께 전원을 꺼버렸다.  
마코가 조용히 입을 열었다.

“같이 와줄 친구가 없어요.”

“뭐요?”

한창 짜증을 내고 있던 허먼이 퍼뜩 고개를 돌렸다.

“아카데미 바깥까지 저를 태우고 나갈 친구가 없어요. 동기들이 하나같이 저를 싫어하는걸요.”

그 말을 하는 것이 생각만큼 부끄럽지 않아 그녀는 스스로 의아해했다.

“어째서요?”

“헤르만, 당신이 학생이라고 생각해봐요. 당신이 다니는 학교 총장의 딸이 어린 나이에 학교에 입학했는데, 그 애가 곧 교수가 될지도 모른다는 소문이 돌아요. 어떤 생각이 들겠어요? 사람들이 뭐라고 생각하겠어요?”

허먼이 중얼거렸다. “낙하산이다…?” 그가 알 수 없다는 눈으로 마코를 보았다. “지금 그것 때문에 사람들이 당, 당신을 싫어한다는 거예요?”

“제 착각이 아녜요.”

그녀가 대꾸했다.

“제가 쓰는 락커는 항상 문이 찌그러져 있어요. 사람을 불러서 고쳐놔도, 다음날이 되면 문 한가운데 발자국이 선명하게 남아있죠. 그래서 정말 열기가 힘들어요. 가방을 아무데나 함부로 놓고 다닐 수가 없어요. 가방에서 5분만 눈을 떼면 누가 가방 옆구리를 칼로 찢어버리거든요. 어떤 과목들은 테스트를 받으면, 평가 결과가 항상 심하게 기대 이하로 나와요. 실제 성취도가 얼마나 높건, 제가 얼마나 노력을 했건 간에 성적은 올라가지 않아요.”

“마코.”

“JAP이라는 말을 적어도 하루에 한 번씩은 듣는 것 같아요.”

가끔은 누군가 락커에 빨간 스프레이로 써놓기도 했다. ‘꺼져 일본년아.’ 그녀는 결국 락커의 문을 떼어버렸고, 필요한 장비는 직접 이고 지고 다녔다.

“과제 제출일은 다음 주 수요일이에요.”

마코는 헤드라이트에 비치는 뿌연 구름을 응시했다.

“제가 이 과제는 여러 사람이 한 조가 되어 해야 하는 거라고 말씀드렸죠. 조원들이 제게 말을 안 걸어요. 연락을 받지도 않아요. 항상 절 내놓고 따돌려요. 그래 놓곤 트레메인 교관님께 저를 무임 승차자 조원으로 고발하려고 해요. 사람들은 제가 그 모든 걸 모르는 줄 알아요. 아니면, 아무것도 느낄 줄 모르는 어린애로 생각하거나.”

그녀는 다시금 비행기 안, 스태커의 옆자리를 떠올렸다. 그녀가 자라온 나라를 벗어나던 순간을 생각했다. 이렇게 될 줄 몰랐던가? 아니, 알고 있었다. 비행기의 목적지가 뉴욕이 아니라 무한한 외로움 그 자체라는 사실을 그때도 어렴풋이 느끼고 있었다. 그녀는 일본 하늘에서 보는 마지막 노을을 담은 창에 입을 맞추었다. 그렇게 해서 과거를 떠나보내는 의식을 마치고 무엇 하나 아는 바 없는 미래를 맞아들일 준비를 했다.

“제가 아카데미 도서관에 갈 수 없는 이유가 있어요.”

허먼은 대답 없이 손으로 자기 입만 쓸었다.

“거기 가면 저 말고 다른 조원들을 보게 될 테니까요. 제가 없어서 불만거리가 없어진 사람들이요. 그 사람들이 모여서 사이 좋게 과제를 하는 걸 보게 될 거예요. 알지만 제 눈으로 확인하기 싫어요.”

‘기운이 없어 보이는 아이’, ‘무리하는 아이’라고? 스태커의 눈은 정확했다. 실제로 스태커의 딸은 항상 기운이 없었고 무리를 할 수밖에 없었다. 제일 기운이 넘치는 날에도 혼자 체육관에서 샌드백을 몇 번 두들기고 나면 모든 기력이 사라졌다. 지쳐서 자리에 드러누우면 현실이 그녀를 덮쳤다. 그 때 정신은 차갑고 아득한 구멍으로 떨어졌다. 아찔했다.

“죄송하지만 앞으로도 전 계속 혼자 다녀야 해요.”

“마코….”

허먼의 손이 턱을 한참 문지르다가 운전대로 내려왔다. 그의 안색은 충분히 안 좋아 보였다.

“네.”

“당신 아버지에게 이 문제에 관해 한 마디라도 한 적 있, 있나요?”

마코는 고개를 저었다. “쓸데없는 걱정만 안겨 드릴까 봐 못 했어요.”

“잘 했어요.”

예상 밖의 대꾸가 허먼에게서 흘러나왔다. 그는 와이퍼의 속도를 높였다. 눈이 한번 쓸려나가면 쓸려나간 눈의 두 배가 되는 양의 눈이 창을 뒤덮었다. 마코가 물끄러미 허먼의 눈을 바라보았다.

“잘 한 거예요?”

“음. 그, 그분에게 말씀드리면 당신이 아는 그런 결과만 나올게 뻔하니까. 걱정이야 하겠지만 도와주지는 못할 겁니다. 만에 하나 그가 사람들에게 당신을 따돌리지 말라고 압력을 넣는다면, 당, 당장이야 문제가 해결되겠지만 장기적으론 더 상황이 나빠질 테고 말이죠.”

“고마워요!”

마코가 진심으로 대답했다. 목소리엔 (약간이긴 했지만) 감격마저 어려 있었다.

허먼의 시선은 갈피를 못 잡고 헤맸다.

“난…, 어, 저기, 대체….”

“제가 실천할 수 없는 해결책만 제시해 주실 줄 알았어요.” 마코의 목소리가 작아졌다. “사실 얘기를 하는 도중에 후회하고 있었는데. 너무 개인적인 얘기를 꺼낸 것 같아서요.”

“난 또… 내가 행여나 사령관에게 언질을 줄까 봐 걱정했군요. 이, 이런.”

허먼은 다시 무의식적으로 턱 부근을 만지작거렸다.

“그것도 있지만.”

“알아요. 알아들었어요. 내가 교과서적인 대책만 냅다 던지면서, 소위 … 꼰대질을 해댈까 봐 걱정되기도 했겠죠. 미안한데 난 그렇게 늙은이도 아니고, 꽉 막힌 사람은 더더욱 아니거든요. 물론 당신이 보기엔 나, 나는 그냥 흔한 구닥다리 아저씨겠지만.”

그러고 나서 그가 말도 없이 마코 앞에 있던 수납칸으로 팔을 뻗는 바람에 마코는 깜짝 놀랐다. 그는 수납칸을 제대로 눈길도 주지 않은 채로 단번에 티슈를 집어 들고는 문을 닫았다. 자신이 어디에 무엇을 놓았는지 빠삭하게 알고 있는 사람만이 할 수 있는 행동이었다. 마코가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 자신을 바라보거나 말거나, 그는 티슈 뭉텅이를 꺼내서 이마를 문지르기에 바빴다. 티슈를 감쌌던 포장지가 기어 위로 떨어졌다.

“헤르만?”

“신, 신경 쓰지 마요.”

그는 목과 관자놀이 부근도 티슈로 문질렀다. “어쨌든 당신이 원하는 건 조언이 아니라는 걸 알기 때문에 내가 별말 하지 않은 겁니다.”

“저는.” 마코는 말문이 막혀버렸다.

“당신 문제를 내게 얘기한다고 해서 해결되는 건 아무것도 없다는 사실, 나보단 당신이 더 잘 알고 있었을 거 아녜요. 당신은 그저 말하고 싶었던 거죠. 얘, 얘기를 들어줄 사람이 필요했던 거예요. 그래서 난 참견하고 싶지 않아요.”

“…….”

“말없이 듣기만 하는 사람이 필요할 때도 있는 법이에요. 사람들은 많은 경우에 높은 확률로, 조언자보다는 그냥 고개를 끄덕여줄 사람을 필요로 하더군요.”

마코는 빈 포장지를 집어서 주머니에 넣는 한편, 허먼을 불안한 눈길로 보았다.

“손수건이라도 빌려 드릴까요?”

“신경 쓰지 말라니까요.” 허먼의 목소리에 날이 섰다. 소임을 다한 티슈 쪼가리들은 컵홀더에 쑤셔 박혔다.

“헤르만, 제가 당신에게 조언을 구하면 화낼 거예요?”

“아, 마코….”

그가 신음하듯 뇌까렸다.

“당신 말대로였어요. 누군가의 해결책에 기대려는 생각은 전혀 없었어요. 그냥 막막한 심정이 들었고, 지금 이 분위기가 편하게 느껴져, 혼자서 투정 부려도 괜찮겠단 생각이 들어서….”

“마코.”

“그런데 생각이 바뀌었어요. 왠지 헤르만, 당신이 주는 조언이라면 새겨들을 수 있을 것 같아요. 당신은 항상 낯설게 느껴졌는데, 제가 이전까지 당신 같은 사람을 본 적이 없어서 그런지도 몰라요.”

마코는 아예 허먼을 향해 몸을 돌려 앉았다. 허먼은 일부러 앞으로 시선을 고정하고 있었지만, 그의 뺨으로 달라붙는 절박한 눈길을 느끼지 않을 수가 없었다.

“마코, 상,상,상황을 객관적으로 봅시다. 내가 과연 ‘소외의 극복’이라는 주제에 관해 조언을 주기 적절한 사람으로 보이는지, 그것부터 생각해봐요.”

“적절해요.” 마코가 단호하게 대답했다.

“우기지 말고요. 이곳에서 내 친구라고 할 만한 사람은 뉴튼 가이즐러 하나뿐인데다…. 젠장, 비참하네. 진짜. 정확히 말하면 놈을 순수한 의미의 친구라고 말하기도 어렵소. 뉴튼은 친구와 원수와 동료, 이 세 지점 사이의 어딘가에 걸쳐있는 이상한 존재지. 내가 인생 전반에 걸쳐 사귄 친구를 다 꼽으면 딱 다섯 명이 나와요. 그 중 네 명은 연락이 끊겼죠. 그놈들이 죽었는지 살았는지도 모릅니다. 근 십 년간은 아무 관심이 없었으니까.”

“헤르만.”

“당신이 조언을 구하려는 사람은 이런 인간이에요. 나는 소외를 겪어보긴 했지만 그걸 극복할 방법은커녕 극복할 이유조차 찾으려고 애쓰지 않은 인간입니다. 그런 내게 극,극,극복을 묻는다고요? 차라리 뉴튼에게 청소하는 법을 배워요.”

“극복하는 방법을 물은 게 아니에요.”

마코는 고개를 가로저었다.

“그런 쪽이라면 제가 할 수 있는 방법은 거의 다 써봤어요. 저는 외로운 시간을 혼자 이겨내는 방법에 대해서 묻는 거예요.”

허먼은 소매 끝으로 한 번 더 이마를 닦아냈다. 오늘따라 68번 도로는 그에게는 유독 길고 험난하게 느껴졌다. 정적이 두 사람 사이에 머무는 가운데, 비명 같은 바람이 그들의 곁을 스쳐지나갔다. 먼 곳의 바람 소리는 늑대 여러 마리가 설원 이 곳 저 곳에 흩어져서 공명하는 소리처럼 들리기도 했다. 어떤 공명은 마코가 앉은 쪽에 붙은 사이드미러를 세게 치고 지나갔다.

“기다려요.”

허먼이 말했다.

마코가 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다.

“아니, 아니. 내 말을 기다리라는 얘기가 아닙니다.”

허먼이 당황해서 손을 내저었다.

“고통스러운 시간이 지나가도록 그저 기다리라는 뜻이에요. 촛불이 저절로 꺼지길 바라는 마음으로, 기다려요. 무한한 심지가 초 안에 박혀 있지 않은 이상 불은 언젠가 꺼지게 되어있어요. 다 타버린 초는 다시 불붙을 수 없어요. 한번 가버린 시간은 돌아오지 않아요. 노인들이 항상 한탄하면서 하는 말이지만, 이건 꼭 절망적인 소리는 아니죠….”

그는 정리되지 않는 생각을 억지로 정리하기 위해 애썼다. 그는 왜 자신이 사람들과의 대화를 좋아하지 않았는지 이해했다. 수식으로 쓸 수 없는 생각들은 적절히 정리되지도 않았고, 적절한 순간에 끝나는 법이 없었다. 아무리 노력해도 최후의 괄호가 닫히지 않았다. 입으로 꺼내는 과정에서 생각은 엉망진창이 됐다. 허먼이 지금 하고 있는 노력은 그가 성인이 된 이후 사실상 처음 하는 종류의 노력이나 다름없었다. 그것도 제일 컨디션이 좋지 않을 때 하는 노력.

 

“대부분의 고난은 영원하지 않아요. 날, 날 낳은 부모가 주는 고통조차, 내가 부모를 완전히 떠나는 순간 맥이 끊겨버리지…. 생각해봐요. 아카데미는 당신을 영원히 붙들고 있을 수 없어요. 모든 교육이 끝나면 당신은 정식으로 쉐터돔에 배치될 거요. 아마도 도쿄나 홍콩으로 가겠죠. 당신을 단지 당신의 가족관계 때문에 미워하는 얼간이들은, 내 맹세컨대, 실무에 투입 가능한 레벨까지 진급할 수 없어요. 기껏해야 아카데미에서 잡무나 맡으면 다행일 거예요. 그들과 당신이 헤어지는 순간은 기필코 와요. 그것도 상당히 빨리.”

“쉐터돔에서도 절 싫어하는 사람들이 있으면요?”

“현장에서 일하는 사람들이 관심을 갖는 건 능력이에요. 누, 누군가의 뒷배경이 아니라. 당신은 일처리 능력만큼 대우받겠죠. 일단 당신이 능력만 제대로 발휘한다면, 현장 사람들에겐 펜테코스트가 당신을 위해 부당한 힘을 행사하고 있다고 생각할만한 어떤 근거도 생기지 않아요. 특히 레인저들은, 성격이 개판이라도 일을 잘하는 사람이면…, 무조건 곁에 두려고 합니다. 그 인간들에게 자기 목숨을 맡기고 예거에 올라타야 하니까.”

“아카데미를 떠나는 순간까지 제가 견뎌내지 못하면 어쩌죠?”

마코의 눈가가 달아올랐다.

“한 가지…, 한 가지만 지켜요. 제기랄.” 그는 이마에 계속 맺히는 땀을 닦았다. 소맷깃은 이미 푹 젖어버렸는데도 땀은 끊임없이 그의 이마를 타고 흘러내렸다.

“남들이 당신을 싫어하는 이유를 당신 내부에서 찾지 말아요. 절…대로! 당신 탓을 하지 말라고요. 이기적으로 생각해요. 항상 당신을 당신 자신의 변호사로 내세워요.”

“나를 변호하라고요?”

“그렇게 해서 당신을 보호해요. 만약 마코, 당신조차 자신을 싫어하는 감정에 휩쓸려버린다면, 그것을 납득한다면, 게, 게임은 거기서 끝입니다. 고난이 당신을 삼키도록 내버려두지 말아요. 모리 마코의 성역은 ‘모리 마코’의 모든 부분이어야 합니다. 나의 성역이 ‘헤르만 고틀립’의 전부이듯 말이죠. 잘못은 남들에게 있다고 믿어버려요.”

“그렇게까지 나 자신만 바라보고 살아도 되는 걸까요…?”

“마코, 마코. 당신은 이, 이미 답을 가지고 있어요. 소외를 극, 극, 극복하기 위해서 모든 것을 해봤다고 했죠. 남들에게 다가가기 위해 당, 당신의 성정에 어긋나는 일까지 무릅쓰고 시도했고, 그랬는데도 모든 것이 수포로 돌아갔다는 뜻이겠죠.”

마코는 입을 다물고 고개를 다시 끄덕였다.

“그렇다면 거기서 당신의 할 일은 끝났어요. 써먹을 수 있는 수단을 다 동원해봤는데도 일이 풀리지 않았다면, 당신의 힘으로는 문제를 어떻게 할 수가 없는거예요. 원…원인이 명백히 당신 외부에 있기 때문에. 그렇다면 외부의 위협으로부터 당신 내부를 보호하는 수밖에.”

“알았어요.”

마코는 떨리는 목소리로 말했다.

“그리고 섣불리 위로하거나 하지 않아 줘서 감사해요.”

“위로는 무슨.”

허먼은 심호흡을 했다. 그래도 그의 목소리에서 떨림이 가시지 않았다. 마코의 음성에 깃든 떨림과는 종류가 다른 떨림이었다.

“어,어, 어떤 작자도 진짜로 다른 사람의 아픔을 덜어갈 순 없어요. 위, 위로라는 걸로 남의 고통을 덜어줄 수 있다고 생각하는 인간이 있다면, 그 놈은 스스로의 발상에 도취됐다는 걸 알아야 해요. 우리가 할 수 있는 일은 결국 상대방의 아픔을 응시하는 정도에서 끝날 뿐이에요. 아픔을 이해하거나 경감시키는 건 불가능해요. 우린 결국 우리를 찌르는 문제조차 감당을 못하고 날뛰는 인간들인걸.”

“헤르만.”

“오로지 눈을 똑바로 뜨고 고통을 직,직,직,직시하는 것, 그게 다예요….”

마코의 손이 허먼의 어깨를 처음으로 쓸었다.

“정말 괜찮은거 맞나요?”

“괜, 괜찮아요. 괜찮아지겠죠….”

말의 내용과 달리, 허먼의 목소리는 잔뜩 약에 취한 사람의 그것처럼 들렸다.

“하나만 더 물어봐도 될까요?”

허먼은 고개만 미친 듯이 끄덕거렸다. 마코는 주머니를 뒤져 손수건을 찾으며 물었다.

“내게 알려준 것들, 당신은 언제부터 알았어요?”

“김, 김, 김, 김…나지움.”

그는 헐떡거렸다.

“10대…시…절…. 난 휠,휠,휠체어 위에 앉은 애였죠. 한 달마다 응급실로 실려…갔어요. 그딴…상태로 짐승들 사이에서, 기숙사 생활만 몇 년을…. 아버지는 조기 졸업을…절, 절대로 허락 안 해줬어요. 내가 그, 그, 그렇게 부탁했는데…. 그렇게 거길 나가고 싶다고, 나가지 않으면 죽어버릴 거라고 말했는데.”

그의 목소리는 심하게 오르락내리락하다못해, 숫제 울먹이는 것처럼 들렸다.

“헤르만, 안 되겠어요. 차 세워요.”

“난 거기서 고통을 어떻게 하면 무시할 수 있는지, 그것만 배웠어요.”

“차 세우세요. 지금 얼굴이 백짓장이에요.”

“지,지,지금 기름 얼마 안 남았어요. 여기서 더 버…티다간 시,시,시동 꺼져요. 차 안에 갇혀서 얼어 죽, 죽는다고요. 아….”

“당신이 죽을 것 같단 말예요!” 허먼의 어깨를 붙잡고 흔드는 마코의 눈에서 눈물이 흘렀다.  
“부,부,부탁이에요. 다 같…이 죽고 싶지 않거든, 그,그 쪽 창문 내려요. 이만큼 달렸으면, 아무…리 느리게 달, 달렸다지만, 아카데미에 꽤 가까이 왔, 왔,을거예요.”

“제발요.”

“닥, 닥, 닥, 닥치고 창…문 내리고, 근처에 68이라고 쓰인 표지판이 보이는지 확인하라고!”

허먼이 마코의 손을 뿌리치며 윽박질렀다. 마코는 깜짝 놀라고, 상처받은 채로 창문 스위치를 눌렀다. 창문이 내려가자마자 추위가 그녀의 얼굴을 강타했다. 눈코입의 모든 세포가 깨어나는 느낌이 들었다. 볼이 따끔거렸다. 어마어마한 굵기의 눈송이들이 그녀의 시야를 가렸다.

마코는 고개를 한껏 창밖으로 빼고 안개와 눈보라 속을 노려보았다. 그러나 68이라는 숫자는 보이지 않았다. 표지판은커녕 인공적인 무언가가 서있던 흔적조차 보이지 않았다. 도로의 번호가 68번임을 알리는 동그란 표지판과 멀지 않은 곳에 예거 아카데미가 있다는 사실은 마코도 알고 있었다. 그러나 하늘과 땅이 구분이 안 되는 가운데서 허먼의 키보다 조금 작은 높이의 표지판 따위를 찾으려고 한다는 것 자체가 웃긴 일이었다.

그녀는 추위로 정신이 없는 와중에 한 가지만 분명히 인식했다. 차가 어느 순간부터 움직이지 않는다.

**“헤르만!”**

운전대 위에 쓰러진 허먼의 새하얀 얼굴이 눈에 들어왔다.


End file.
